The misfortunes of Life
by Aphrodite Child
Summary: All of his life he had been groomed to be bad. Maybe not a villain, he was quirkless after all. But to take over his fathers seat as the head of the big bad leader of one of the most notorious villain groups of all time. That dream was shattered that minute he was given the power of All for one. Deku struggles with his past teachings and his new as he makes his way through school w


It all started with a dream. A misguided and angry dream. He was young and impressionable, naive yet angry.

"Why is our society catering to those with quirks?" He asked his teacher, "What of the minority?"

"Child-" she started stiffly, her nose seemed to loom over him more than even she was capable of doing.

"My name is not child!"

She continued as if he hadn't spoken, "-Do not question what you cannot understand." Her protruding nose sniffed improperly.

Hisashi huffed stomping away and back to his seat. His classmates all gave him curious glances, they all thought him quirkless and pitied him, all but one.

"Wow Hisashi! You're really cool to stand up to Ms. Sakhalin like that." Inko slid next into the vacant seat next to him.

He opened his mouth to reply, what he meant to say he wasn't sure. But in that moment instead of words that came out fire instead appeared.

Inko, who had been leaning toward him, slid away as fast as possible. A part of her sleeve got burned at the edge. She started flailing clearly panicking over his sudden quirk appearance.

"It all started on that day. The day my quirk appeared. The day your mother decided that I was a danger she did not want to be near. She didn't get far as you know Izuku."

Izuku looked up at his father wide eyes, his mouth opening and closing confusedly. His chubby little body compressed in it's self as he tried to make out his words. "Dada?"

"Yes yes Izuku you are to young to understand me aren't you?" He smiled at the young baby in his arms. He walked slowly through his compound. Minions struggled to get out of his way while some hesitantly bowed to him.

"One day this will all be yours.." his father whispered to him excitedly.

Men and women alike lined up along the father and son. The ones that were brave enough to face their leader head on that is.

"Our cause is to fight for freedom." He poked his sons check in an effort to keep him awake. "Those with no quirks are treated like outsiders of an exclusive club. Why should we follow them?" He smiled brightly making the young baby laugh.

A young man walked up to the pair, dark hooded hair covered his left eye. "Sir?" He shifted uncomfortably. "If I may be so bold to speak, but you're child will one day be the new head yes?"

Hisashi laughed quietly, "Why of course. Who better to lead them my own son?" He glowed like a proud father.

It almost made him look less like a villain and more like a normal civilian. No wonder he fooled so easily, he didn't look like a villain at all.

He nodded content with this idea. The light glinted over his hair revealing the faintest idea of an indent of an eye.

Hisahi shrugged him off in favor of showing his son all over the compound.

"I'm not working for a baby." A strange human like minion grumbled. "Baby's know nothing." His teeth started grinding together audibly.

"The child will be long grown by the time he takes over." All eyes were on Izuku as he said this. "Perhaps his dream will align more with ours?"

"Perhaps," the minion agreed. "But there's only one way to guarantee that."

"Did you have fun with your father today Izuku?" His mother hummed into his ear. She scurried around the kitchen patiently waiting for his reply.

"It was enjoyable." He started slowly, he wondered how much his mother knew about his fathers dealings, and his strange logic. "I learned a lot of new things."

"Oh really sweetie? What did you learn hm?" She put down a small plate of ramen in front of him. She was smiling pleasantly and dressed in her casual outfit.

Like how to arm and unarm a gun, evaluate someone's quirk and it's disadvantages, and you know a persons pressure points.

He grinned happily as he gladly proclaimed, "I learned how to draw All Might!" It wasn't the complete truth but also not a lie.

His mother was a little to overjoyed over his proclamation, a small smile graced her features as she clapped for him.

He would never be able to admit the truth, he realized quietly to himself. After all how do you tell your mother that you intend to bring the world to its knees?


End file.
